


Closure

by ClothesBeam



Series: Self-Determination [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other, and possibly creating them too, filling in plotholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: Hank gives Connor his memories back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently looked at the canon chronological order of events, and hoo boy, have I totally ignored that in this series... Having said that, this is going to make zero sense unless you've read part one of this series.

Hank swore to himself as he watched the news play out. The feds had already found Jericho and dispersed the androids. He’d left it too late to give Connor his memories back.

No one seemed to know what had happened to their leader yet. He could only hope Connor had become deviant enough on his own to not finish carrying out his mission.

Hank stroked a hand over the jacket pocket that held what he’d been thinking of as the ‘real’ Connor. The drive was small enough to take with him everywhere, as he’d originally planned. His fingers passed over the bump of the cords, still wrapped neatly around the device as Connor had left them.

This whole situation messed with his head so much. He couldn’t have helped but act differently toward Connor after he’d reverted his memories, which had made his LED turn yellow and spin for quite some time. Hank didn’t know if Connor had believed his lie about the reason why he’d had to force him to return to his latest system restore point, but he’d accepted it surprisingly quickly. Maybe he’d just determined it to be unimportant once he’d registered Hank as unthreatening.

Sumo lay on the ground in front of him, sniffing his sock clad feet for whatever reason. “Stop that or you’ll pass out,” Hank muttered, but the prospect didn’t seem to bother him.

Given current events, Hank had been waiting on his phone to go off. He knew they wouldn’t be able to just kick him off the case. If nothing else, he was a valuable source of information, especially for the little details that weren’t worth mentioning in the formal reports.

Then again, there weren’t too many of those when Connor had been the one writing up all the reports. Honestly, at first the only thing that had stopped him from spitting it altogether was the fact his android was both smart enough and willing enough to do tedious paperwork.

Hank glanced over at the arm of the couch as his phone vibrated and lit up. He leaned over to see it was a message from Connor. Heart in his throat, Hank quickly input his password to check it.

_Hank, we made it off of Jericho. I need your help. Please respond quickly if you can, this message can be tracked._

Hank picked up the phone and stuck his tongue out as he determinedly typed away with the best finger for the job. He absently wondered if Cole would have been old enough to tease him for it yet.

_I can help. I’m at home though. Do you want to meet somewhere?_

The response was almost instantaneous. He doubted Connor even needed to move any part of his body to ‘type out’ texts. _It’ll be easier if I come to you. Give me fifteen minutes._

 _Ok_ , Hank confirmed before tucking his phone away. He stood up and turned off the TV. Its flickering light had been the only thing illuminating the room, but he managed to make his way to his bedroom in one piece. It was cold out, so he put more clothes on before shoving the usual in his pockets.

Wallet. Badge. Double checking for his phone and the external drive. He hesitated as he turned to the gun in its holster. He would technically be out for police business, even if he wasn’t assigned to this case, per se. Hank shrugged to himself as he checked and loaded up the handgun. Wouldn’t be the first time Jeffrey would be mad about having to cover for him. Wouldn’t be the last.

Hank grabbed his keys just as he heard a knock at the door. Connor; slightly early, as usual.

Hank crossed his living room again, managing to not trip over Sumo. “Look after the place while I’m gone,” he called.

He thought he heard Sumo settle onto the couch and rolled his eyes. He hadn’t had the mental space to train Sumo when he’d gotten him as a puppy, so he basically did whatever he wanted now that he was getting on in years.

Hank opened the door to find Connor wearing his CyberLife uniform and looking somewhat damp. “So when you said you got off of Jericho…”

“It was a ship. I jumped in the water,” Connor explained succinctly. Hank began to pull his boots on. “The revolution is well under way, but Markus is relying on me to convert the latest shipment of CyberLife’s latest model. There’s a thousand of them in the CyberLife headquarters right now. I can’t afford to mess this up, Hank. Will you help me?”

Hank felt flattered he’d come to him for help, but something didn’t seem quite right. “Won’t you be more likely to succeed if you go by yourself? I won’t exactly blend in there.”

Connor smiled and made a soft sound of amusement. “Don’t be silly, Hank. I already told CyberLife you were bringing me in for maintenance due to suspected signs of Deviancy. It’ll be more suspicious if I turn up alone, at this point.”

“All right, all right. You got me. How are we getting there?”

“The same way I got here,” Connor explained, stepping aside slightly so Hank could see the self-driving thing sitting by the curb in line with his driveway. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah, ok,” Hank agreed as he closed and locked his door.

Connor climbed in the back and Hank got in the front. Hank turned the seat around so they could face each other even though the car was only one passenger wide. “So, what kind of security do they have there? What are the details of our story?”

“All you’ll need to do is produce your badge so they can verify your ID and correlate that information to the appointment I already booked under your name. I’d prefer to remain online and unrestrained, so try to be vague so it seems like you’re hiding the true purpose of our visit from me.”

Hank sat back and frowned. “I’m surprised they didn’t just tell me to get a new version of you. They didn’t seem to have had any issue with rebuilding you in the past.”

Connor shrugged. “My parts are expensive, Lieutenant. If they can avoid having to produce another model from scratch, they will.”

Hank tilted his head in acknowledgement and turned to look out the window. Hank had told Connor to call him by his name outside of work, after his amnesia episode. Connor had done that when he’d arrived, but now it was back to ‘Lieutenant’, seemingly with no irony.

“This a job from the precinct now?”

Connor smiled back at him. “Well, you are carrying your gun and badge,” he teased.

“All right Superman, enough with the x-ray vision,” Hank grumbled. But was he ever glad big brand superhero movies were largely no longer a thing.

“Actually, I identified it based on the shape of your clothing,” Connor explained. “In any case, we will arrive in a few minutes. It’d probably make more sense for you to turn your seat around, in case they think my Deviancy is worse than we want them to.”

It was a struggle for Hank to do so now the vehicle’s doors were shut, what with his height. But he managed, in the end. “So, how did you become Deviant again?”

“Markus convinced me, before the FBI showed up,” Connor began to explain.

But that was about when Hank saw the CyberLife tower in the distance. “Looks like we’ll have to cover the whole story another time. Ready to break in?”

“Of course,” Connor replied before sitting back in a slightly unnatural looking position. The car was smart enough to roll to a stop when it saw the gate, thankfully. Hank wondered if and when they’d need to start treating them like people, too.

Hank fumbled with the controls next to him, and eventually managed to wind down the window as the guard approached. “Good evening sir, may I see some ID?” the armed guard asked.

“Detroit Police Department,” Hank said, showing his badge. “Mr Prototype back there was told he needed me to help him report in or something?” he muttered, trying to maintain feigned disinterest, as though coming here was a chore and nothing more.

The guard stared down at the small projection on his palm that had shown up after he scanned the ID. “Ah, I see now. Please, go ahead,” he said as he signalled the guy in the tower to open the gate. The military nature of their industrial complex didn’t escape Hank. He briefly wondered if there were weapons projects onsite.

Once again, the car was intelligent enough to move off on its own and take them to the front door. When it rolled to a halt, Hank climbed out of the warm interior and grumbled at the cold. It was starting to snow again.

Connor interfaced with the payment module before climbing out as well. Hank frowned. “Won’t CyberLife see that transaction?” he asked quietly.

But the car drove off, seemingly not sensing anything wrong. There wasn’t much they could do about it now.

“Anyway, where do we go from here?” he added as he turned to look back at the gigantic tower.

Hank tensed as he felt something dig into his lower back, pressing against his spine. “All you have to do is walk straight ahead,” Connor said, tone pleasant yet impersonal as always. “But I would strongly suggest dropping your own firearm now.”

“What the fuck do you think you’re…” Hank began, but it wasn’t difficult to figure out.

Connor had warned him this could happen. That they’d send a clone with slightly different programming to take his place if he acted out.

“Hurry now, Lieutenant. The other Connor is already here, ready to wake up an army. I don’t need to kill you to punish you for not complying with my demands.”

Hank swore bitterly as he raised his jacket and jumper so the Connor clone would be able to see the holster holding his firearm. He reached forward and drew it, quickly dropping it on the ground behind them. As Hank put his jacket back down, the clone stared at one of his pockets.

“What’s in there? Show me,” he ordered.

Hank slowly withdrew the hard drive. When the Connor clone took aim at it instead of him, Hank quickly pulled it to his chest and turned away slightly.

“You can’t destroy it!” He sounded too raw, too scared. Hank decided to go with the line Connor had suggested before performing his system restore. “You know I’m awful with managing data. Some of the only copies of photos I have of my son are on this drive. Please, it’s all I have left of him…”

The LED turned yellow and spun. “Cole Anderson. Died approximately three years ago. Of no consequence to the current investigation.” Hank pushed down the anger that rose at that little lot, but only because it meant the clone was probably going to let him have his way in this. “Very well. Now move quickly. There’s little time.”

Hank turned around and began to walk, glad to be able to put his body between the gun and the true version of Connor. The one whose memories of becoming Deviant for the first time were stored on the hard drive. The one who was depending on him, even if he didn’t know it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Hank made sure to keep his body between the drive and the gun even as they climbed into the elevator and began to descend. As they slowed to a stop, Hank could see the other Connor among the crowd of androids. It seemed he hadn’t yet done whatever it was he’d come down here to do. Hank mentally cursed himself for a fool as the nudge of the firearm indicated it was time to move.

“For fuck’s sake, I’ve got it!” Hank exclaimed loudly, trying to get the other Connor’s attention, to warn him of what was coming.

This didn’t seem to impress the clone. He grabbed a handful of Hank’s hair and pressed the gun to his head as he dragged him down the hallway formed by the android ranks.

“If you turn those androids Deviant, I’ll kill him,” the clone said matter-of-factly, with no hint of malice or menace. Just doing what he was programmed to…

“Don’t listen to him! This is more important,” Hank said as they got closer and Connor continued to hesitate.

Of course he felt obligated to say that. If he weren’t such a coward, he’d have done what the clone was threatening to himself years ago.

Hank tried not to look too relieved when the other Connor backed off, raising his hands. “All right, all right.” Hank thought he spotted his own mannerisms in there somewhere. “Let’s talk about this.”

The second the clone turned his gun from Hank onto Connor, Hank threw his considerable weight at the clone’s legs, right below his centre of gravity. Connor was on the ball as always, and quickly moved in to take over the fight. The gun skidded across the floor, forgotten by his now thoroughly distracted assailant.

Hank turned away and dived for it. He smoothly rolled into a kneeling position, but soon realised his mistake. They were in a different fighting position now, and they were identical from their furiously flashing LEDs to their stupid skinny ties. There was no way for him to tell which was which now.

“Stop!” Hank yelled, and they both turned to look at him at exactly the same time. They stepped away from each other and raised their hands. “ _Shit_ ,” he muttered, not even sure which one to aim at.

“I’m the real Connor, shoot him!” the one to his right exclaimed. The emotion in his tone was a hint. Or was it?

Hank turned the gun on the other Connor, his eyes flicking between them. He’d never been a fan of those stupid spot the difference puzzles.

“He’s lying! Ask me something only I would know!” the other Connor defended himself.

Jesus, he wasn’t prepared for something like this. Hank cast around for something appropriate but came up blank. “What’s my dog’s name?” he asked to buy himself some time.

“Sumo!” the one he was menacing answered immediately.

The other one opened his mouth. “I knew that too!”

“He has my memories, Hank. You can’t trust him!”

God, he needed a drink to deal with this shit. This didn’t make any sense. If the other Connor really did know how Connor had escaped from Jericho, then they had the same memories right up until the time Hank had seen the real one last. Wouldn’t it make more sense to ask them something they shouldn’t know, or would have to make up?

“I called you while you were escaping Jericho, but obviously you didn’t have time to answer. What was the time stamp of that call?”

“22:51:14,” the one to his right answered promptly.

_Liar_ , Hank thought, but he had to get this right. He waited for the other one to respond.

He looked scared, and his LED was madly switching between yellow and red. “I-I don’t have any data about a phone call in my logs during that time period! Hank, please! CyberLife must have redirected it to my copy!”

Hank took a deep breath and turned his gun on what had to be the clone. He aimed right between the eyes and fired. The body crumpled to the floor. Hank didn’t dare breathe out again until the remaining Connor spoke.

Hank slowly lowered the gun as Connor’s knees buckled, seemingly with relief. “Hank! Thank you for believing me!” he called.

Hank sagged with relief and approached him slowly. “I did call someone around that time, but it wasn’t that lying son of a bitch,” he explained. “Knew he’d poke around my phone logs while he was scanning me, but the phone obfuscates the recipient of the call. After my involvement in all that red ice stuff I’ve been a target for a few cybercriminal gangs.”

Connor took a moment to process the new information. “Wouldn’t he have needed a warrant to do that?”

“I don’t think CyberLife cares particularly about the law, Connor.” Hank turned looked between the ranks of androids who were all still immobile. “Wasn’t there something you were supposed to be doing?”

Connor nodded and smiled. He approached the nearest android and told him to wake up. The message began to spread among them, but Hank expected it would take a few minutes for them to all come to.

“Connor… Not to be corny, but it’s time for you to wake up as well,” Hank said.

“Markus convinced me to turn Deviant, that’s why I’m here,” Connor informed him, patient as ever.

Hank shook his head and produced the drive. “I mean, it’s time for you to upload this again. I should have gotten you to do it before you went after Jericho. This is what happens when you trust your fate to an idiot like me.”

Connor eyed the device warily. “Is there another copy of me on there? Will I cease to exist if I upload it?”

Hank frowned. He wondered if he should feel bad about not really thinking of this version of Connor as his own person.

“I guess you can say there is,” he admitted. “But I don’t think uploading this will wipe your current memories, only add something very important to them.” Connor looked sceptical. “What?” Hank demanded.

“It isn’t just us having intercourse, is it?”

Hank laughed a little, glad to relieve the tension. “I won’t lie, that’s included. But no, it’s something important to you. Whatever Markus did to you, however you became deviant this time, I don’t think it’s exactly the same as the first time. It was like watching you be born. Your first taste of freedom had you bawling your eyes out like a newborn baby.”

Connor looked intrigued now. Clearly the Deviation process had been different this time around. “All right, I’ll do it,” Connor agreed as he began to unbutton the bottom half of his shirt and peel back his skin.

Hank was surprised by this sudden turn around, but gladly handed over the drive. Connor plugged in the end of the cord then closed his eyes. It only seemed to take a few minutes for the contents of the drive to upload. Hank looked around at the other androids, watching as they waited for orders despite their apparent freedom. Maybe what Connor had achieved the first time was different after all?

When Hank looked back at Connor he was winding the cord back around the device and smiling slightly. “Did it work?”

Connor gave the drive back and Hank returned it to his pocket for safe keeping, just in case. “I did wonder why my genitals were suddenly calibrated when I woke up,” Connor said lightly.

Hank turned away slightly, embarrassed. “Yeah, well, _you_ should have thought of that before reverting…”

“When I first woke up after the system restore I did suspect you of foul play, but then I realised you don’t nearly have the technical competence required to wipe a specific period of an android’s memory on your own. I wanted to believe that I was the one who had helped you to do it,” Connor went on as he slowly approached. Once he was closer he seemed to hesitate, but Hank just pulled him close. “Thank you, Hank.”

“Oh come on, stop being so mushy or you’re going to be late to your own revolution.”

Connor slowly stepped back and nodded. “You’re right, we need to go. But I have one more favour to ask of you.”

“Just one?” Hank replied, but waited to hear what he had to say.

“Yes. Can you take that android home with you?” Connor nodded toward the other version of himself, where he’d crumpled to the ground. “Now that I can’t return to CyberLife for a rebuild, I should keep spare parts around.”

Hank made a face. “Connor, that’s disgusting. What, you just want me to keep him in my closet until you eventually cannibalise him for bits?”

“I never said it was a small favour, just singular,” Connor teased.

“Jesus Christ,” Hank muttered as he squatted next to the body to pick it up and transfer into a fireman’s carry. “The things I do for you.”

Connor just laughed as he made his way to the front of the room to push the button for the service elevators that would take the androids to the first basement floor, where the loading docks and ramps back to ground level were. “Feel free to join us when you’re done.”

“Yeah, I’m sure snogging an old man on camera is gonna be real helpful to you lot,” Hank muttered as he made his way over to the same elevator Connor was headed for. Once all the androids had reassembled themselves into smaller groups, the platforms began to rise.

“Who knows?” Connor said quietly as he took hold of Hank’s free hand and squeezed. “Maybe it will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can probably expect a part three at some point about post revo lyf.


End file.
